This invention relates to a can opener, and particularly relates to a motor-driven can opener for facilitating the separation and removal of a lid from a can body.
A typical electrically-operated motor-driven can opener basically includes a drive wheel, a can retainer, a cutter and a lid-lifting permanent magnet, all located on one side of a housing, and a motor within the housing. When using a can opener of this type, a user inserts an underside of an edge lip, which surrounds a lid of a can, into driving engagement with the drive wheel while an inner side surface of the lip adjacent the lid is moved into engagement with the can retainer. In this assembly, the can is retained with the housing in preparation for, and during, the can opening operation.
The user then moves, and holds, an actuator which facilitates movement of the cutter into piercing engagement with the lid adjacent the edge lip, placement of the magnet in engagement with the lid and the application of electrical energy to the motor to initiate the lid-cutting operation. When electrical energy is applied to the motor, the drive wheel is rotated and imparts motion to the can whereby the cutter cuts the lid, adjacent the edge lip, as the can is moved. Eventually, the lid is fully severed from the can and the magnet holds the separated lid independently of the remainder of the can. At this time, the user releases the actuator and the electrical energy is removed from application to the motor whereby the drive wheel ceases turning. The lid is separated from the magnet and the opened can is removed from the can opener by a maneuver which is the reverse of the assembly procedure noted above.
When using can openers of the type described above, the magnet and/or the actuator frequently are located in such a manner that it is difficult for the user to have a clear view for can loading and unloading procedures. Also, the actuator is frequently mounted to the housing for pivotal or sliding movement in a plane which is parallel to, and fully in, the front of the housing, thereby further obstructing the users view. Thus, there is a need for a can opener which provides substantially an unobstructed view for a user of the can opener, particularly during can loading and unloading procedures.
Typically, in can openers of the type described above, the actuator is used to depress a plunger to initiate the application of electrical energy to the motor, and to operate a mechanism within the housing to urge the cutter into piercing engagement with the lid of the loaded can. Frequently, the plunger and the mechanism combine to form a complex structure within the housing which requires significant force upon the actuator to facilitate operation of the can opener and to retain the actuator in place during such operation of the can opener. Thus, there is a need for a can opener having an actuator which is mounted in such a manner, and which includes a structural arrangement, that the actuator is manipulable with relative ease.